Nothing more than a dream
by kick4everfan
Summary: What if all of Kim's life with the wasabi warriors was just a dream? What if she and Jack never met ? What if she wasn't that nice, karate loving, not really girly girl everyone knows and loves? What happens when she sets of on an adventure to get back her friends? Will she be able to be happy with Jack again or is he to different in real life?
1. Chapter 1

**What if all of Kims life with the wasabi warriors was just a dream?**  
**What if she and Jack never met ?**  
**What if she wasn't that nice, karate loving, not really girly girl everyone knows and loves?**  
**Please don't hate. This is my first story and I just want to see how it goes.**  
**Disclaimer- Even though I wish I did I do not own kickin it.**

* * *

"You mean like a..." ,I say and then bite my lip ,like I always do when I'm around him, hoping he'll say the words I've been wanting to hear all my life. "A date", he finishes my ! Omg! Finally I Kim Crawford am going on a real date with Jack Brewer.  
Jack and I start walking towards the pizza place. Suddenly we see a boy on a keyboard headed towards us. Jack tries to pull me out of the way but it too late. The boy crashes into me. As everything starts to black out I see Jack above me and I hear his sweet voice, "Kim Kim wake up Kim."  
"Kim Kim wake up". My eyes snap open. "She's awake go get her mom", says the girl that is sitting next to me. She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before? I sit up and look around. It seems like I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital room.  
I look at the girl sitting next to me. She has long brown hair an she looks Hispanic. Reminds me of jerry. Oh that reminds me were are the guys and why is this girl here.  
I feel like asking her but then I hesitate. Just as I'm about o speak she says something, "Do you remember everything ".  
I think about it for a moment. I remember everything. I remember Jack, the gang, the dojo, and me bumping into the kid on the skateboard. But if I really remember everything shouldn't I be able to remember the girl in front of me.  
"No", I finally respond. "Do you remember falling down the stairs and bumping your head?", the girl asks  
"That's not what happened. I was with Jack-"  
"Who's Jack?"  
"My best friend from the dojo and jerry, Milton, Eddie, and ruddy-"  
"There is no ruddy, Eddie, Milton, jerry, or jack. I'm grace and Kelsey just went to get your were best friends and the most popular girls at seaford high. You hit your head when yo fell down the stairs and you've been in a comma for five months"  
Wait what does all of this mean. Has all my life with the wasabi warriors actually just been a dream?  
Oh no.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and feel free to comment what you thought about it. Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2: Fake memories

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I really didn't expect all of this on this first chapter of my first story. I hope I can keep doing this for you.**

* * *

I try to breath but it comes out all wrong. I start breathing to fast because I can't calm down. In and out in and in and out and in. Wait, that's wrong. Oh great I cant even remember how to breath anymore.

I start to think what the gang would do if they were here. Milton would go into some psychological and medical speech about how this is possible and that would confuse Jerry. Eddie would talk about how he hates hospital food so we should leave. Rudy would steal all my gift baskets. And last but not least, Jack. Omy my sweet Jack. He would probably just sit right next to me and contort me. He would hug me tight and never let go until he knew I was alright. Tears threaten to spill out.

Just then the door burst opens and in comes in my mom with some girl behind her. She rushes to me and embraces me in a hug. "Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're ok.", she says as she starts sobbing on my shoulder. "It's okay mom" , I say as I hug her back. Just then a doctor interrupts. "I'm sorry mam but we have to test your daughter for amnesia".

"My daughter does not have amnesia", my mother argues. With all due respect Kim doesn't remember me or Kelsey and she talks about some fake memories. She talks as if she has had some crazy dream all this time about some whole different life like some wakadoo", says ... Grace? "Is that possible?", ask my mom.

My mom and the doctor get into this conversation were he explains to her whats happening. Those girls, grace and Kelsey I think, start talking while occasionally sneaking glances at me as if at any moment ill grow wings and fly out of here. Why couldn't _this _be the dream. I gasp. Maybe this _is_ the dream. I pinch myself to see if this really is a dream. _ Ouch. _That's going to leave a bruise. All that did was hurt. Ok so this isn't a dream... But that doesn't mean the guys really don't exist.

* * *

"Jackson Brewer!", I hear my mom shout from the living room. What does that women want now? I casually walk down the stairs like I don't give a care in the world. "What do you want know Emma?" , I say as I flip my hair. "I got a call from your principal, and she had a very interesting story to tell me". "And?"

"Apperantly you set the science la on fire!", she said with her voice starting of cal and getting louder until I had to rub my ears from the loudness. "Your father and I are sick of your attitude", my mom says. "So what are you going to do about it?" , I ask with my famouse smirk as gift challenging her. "We have decided to send you with your grandfather to seaford" , she says returning my smirk as if saying I accept the challenge. i guess I get my smirk from her. Once those words enter my head my smirk drops. How can this be happening to me?

My grandfather practically raised me. Hes like an actual father to me. It would be a shame if he saw what I've turned into. I really don't want to see the face of disappointment once he know how I really am now. It would be like seeing one of those commercials were they have those sad dogs at dog pawns. I really don't want to see that.

* * *

**Ok that's that. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please follow and leve a comment telling me what you thing. Love you all. **

** ~Jackie**


	3. Chapter 3: It all started with an apple

Than you all for this. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so much.

I'm pretty sure everyone remembers how Jack and Kim met right? Of course y'all remembers because that's were the adventure begins. It was so memorable. And I'm pretty sure everyone remembers that one thing that got them to say there first few words. And that stare they shared when they saw each other. Of course how can anyone forget?

Well in this chapter we will see the evnets that lead up to that moment. Enough with the blathering now. And now I present chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it.

* * *

As I walk into my house I realize that in my dream it was 2013 and now it's back to 2011. Wait what day is it? I turn to my mom who is coming in with my stuff we just checked out of the hospital now that realized I was alright and I would get my memories back after a while. "Hey mom what day is it?", I asked. "February 27", my mom responds.

I drop the box I was holding. "Am I going back to school tomorrow?", I ask. "Yes". I drop everything and run upstairs. I rush into my room and- whoa. It's a pink and zebra filled room. I guess I was really popular and girly. I immediately spot my calendar and rush to it. I take it down from my wall and sit in my bed.

I flip to February and look at the date. If it's the 27th then tomorrow would be the day that Jack and I met. Ok I know i know I memorized the day that jack and I met but don't judge. It was a very life changing day.

I can't help but to get a little excited at the fact that tomorrow would be the day that Jack and I met. I know I shouldn't get my hopes by I cant help having that longing inside of me. That thirst for him. Its the only thing giving me hope right now and I'm not letting go.

* * *

I wake up early and take a shower. I get out and blow dry my hair straight. I change into my pink and white striped longsleeved shirt and a blue Jean mini skirt. I put my hair in a side ponytail. I run downstairs and grab an apple from the food bowl on the kitchen table. Then I hear the door bell rang I run to the door and open it. It's Grace and kelsey.

"Hey we're going to take you to school", says grace. "Ok", I say as I grab my stuff and walk out with them. "You are going to love going to school with us. We are the most popular girls in school and everyone gives us total respect", says Kelsey in such a girly voice.

I really can't help but wonder if we're the mean girls of our school. I guess Ill just find out. We keep walking and then we finally get to seaford high. It's exactly how I remember it. I go inside and see that nothing has changed its the same hallway were jack and Eddie slid down with wax. Same stairs where I walked down and imitated lindsy same locker Jerry owned next to all the "hot girls lockers" and same place were Milton gave advice to people about their lives. I sigh as I think about the sweet memories.

I start walking to my locker. "Good you remember where your locker is", says grace. I nod as I unlock the lock. I take my geography book out and start walking to class. "Good you remember you first period", said Kelsey like I'm stupid or something. I guess we really are the mean girls. Great. The kind of girls I cant stand.

The bell rings and I make my way to my locker to get my apple. I get my apple and make my way to the cafeteria. This reminds me of the day Jack and I first met. Before I know it I start tossing my apple in the air as I remember that day. All of the sudden my Apple slips out of my hands and like magic a foot catches it in mid air. I gasp as I see who it is.

* * *

I looked out the window as I get to my grandfather's house. Wow it's big. My mom pulls the car up at my grandfather's house and I get off the car. My grandpa comes out to greet me and my mom I get my suitcase out of the trunk as he goes to talk to my mom. He finishes talking and he comes up to me as my mom drives away in the car. "Jack how are you doing", he says with that great smile of his. "Good I guess".

He takes my suitcase and goes inside with it. I follow him as he goes up the stairs and into the room. He opens the door and we both go in and theis a bed and a few drawers and one has a lamp on top of the drawer next to the bed and an alarm clock. "This is your room. Ill leave you to it."

My grandpa leaves the room and I go up to the bed. I lay down frustrated. How did I ever end up like this? I never meant for this to happen. I guess burning down the science lab was a little too much. I Just don't think I'm going to like this place - wait scratch that. I'm sure I won't like this place. And there's absolutely nothing or even anyone that will make me change my mind.

* * *

Beep beep beep beep! Ugh I groan as I slam my fist against my alarm clock. Its too early to go to school. I clumsily get up and go to one of my drawers and get out some of my clothes. I get a blue plaid shirt and a white shirt to go underneath. I get my black high tops and put them on.

I go downstairs say goodbye to my grandfather and grab my skateboard. I skateboard to school and it seems like any typical ordinary high school. I go in and go to the front office where they give me a map of the school, my schedule, and my locker number with the combination.

All of my day goes on pretty smooth... That is until lunch time came along.

i go into the cafeteria and grand a tray. I go up to a lunch lady and "what do you recommend?". "None of this stuff I don't even know what half of it ts". I just graphic a plate of food and a milk and turn around.

Instantly I see an apple fall and suddenly my karate instincts kick in. I quickly catch the apple with my foot. I toss it up into my hand and look up to see where it came from. Whoa.

* * *

So I just tried to do a cliff hanger. How was it? Was it bad? Please comment what you thought. Oh and tell me if I should put whose pov it is. I know some people like to find out who it is on your own but it might just confuse others so please tell me what you think.

~Jackie


	4. Chapter 4: Here we go again

**Thank you everybody for reading. In this chapter were going to see an alternative story to Jack and Kims meeting. Enough spoilers. Now enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own kickin it**

* * *

Chapter 4

I gasp. "Jack?", I half shout half whisper. "How do you know my name?", he asks. It is Jack. How can this be? It seems like my dream is turning real. "I said...back. Ow my back hurts. I guess I hurt it during KARATE practice last night", I say trying to cover up the Jack part and saying the karate part to see his reaction. "Okay? Wait, you do karate?". "Yeah why do you ask?", I ask kind of leaning in a bit. "No reason", he quickly covers up.

"I'm Kim", I say with a smile. "I'm Jack, I'm new", He said while returning the smile. "Yeah I can tell. You still have that new guy smell". We kinda just stood thre starring at each other. After a while I finally spoke up and said ,"Uhmm...Can I have my apple back?". "Uh yeah, mabey i'll see you around, Kim?. "Mabey you wil". I walk away and sit next to Grace and Kelsey.

Grace and Kelsey look at me with a weird look. "What?". "Nothing...", they both say and then look at Jack who is now sitting with some of the skaters. "Are you guys talking about Jack?", I ask. "Okay so tell us the details", they say as soon as I mention Jack. "Theres n-nothing going on between me and the new kid", I stutter. I have always been a terrible liar. "Lies", says Grace. "Its true", I argued. "But he is sooo cute", Kelsey argues while pulling on my arm. "Oh I get it", Grace says. I raise my eyebrow. "You stil like Brett", she continues. Suddenly a flashback comes to my mind and I couldn't stop.

***Flashback***

"He's coming", Said Kelsey.

"Lipgloss. Now", I say to Grace as she starts to search her bag for her lipgoss. She finally takes out the lipgoss and I quickly take it. I was dressed in a pink skirt with a white tanktop. I had a pink leather jacket over it and I was wearing some boots. Gosh I was a girly girl.

"Hey Brett", I say as soon as I see him.

"Uhh, hey Kim", Brett said awkwardly.

"So uhmm I was thinking m-mabey we could go t-to a movie or something sometime", I said stuttering.

"Sure", he says flashing that cute smile of his.

***End of Flashback***

"What happened between me and Brett? My mind still isn't complete", I say. Thay both look at each other and then at me. "You went out and then the next day was the day that you hit your head. Brett visited you a few times but he eventually lost hope like others and now...", Grace trails off. "He's dating Lindsey", Kelsey finishes. I gasp at the sound of her name. "Lindsey!", Kinda say a little too loud. They nod.

Lindsey has been ruinig my life since I was in diapers. We met at the hospital the day I was born. She made me cry. I know it may sound stupid but I know it was her. We were both born on the same day.

Suddenly this fight started and everybody started yelling. I look up to see who it is and of course its none other than Jack. How is it that my dream is turning real. Mabey I'm psychic.

The fight goes the same as it did the first time around. Jack souddenly ends up on top of my table and winks at me. Gosh the feeling I get when he does that doesn't wear off no matter how many times that happens. He just makes me melt.

The fight soon ends and of course Jack is the winner. I had no doubt about that. He quickly runs out f the cafeteria as soon as he realizes what he did much like the first time this happend.

* * *

Oh no. I'm gonna be in so much trouble for causing this fight. And its only my first day of school. I run out as fast as I can. I'm running out as fast as I can throught the school. I didn't meant to get into a fight. I was only trying to protect that kid.

***Flashack***

I walk away from Kim who just happens to be so gorgous. Gosh those blond locks, those gorgous brown eyes, and that smile. Gosh that smile kills me. But she is just another girl. Just like one of thse ther millions of girls that i've dated before. Theres no diffrence. I cant fall for a girl. That would be like dying to me. I'm a player that dates one girl and dates another the next week. Thats my reputation. But then again its a new school, new start, new me. I guess i'll let fate decide if we should meet again.

Some skaters I met earlier call me over to sit with them. I take a seat next to Randy and he looks at me and says, "Your new here and your already flirting with my Kim?". Whoa. His Kim?! "Shut up Randy. You know she doesn't like and she most likely never will", says Steven another skater in the group. "Whatever. Point is I heard shes's in between boyfriends right now and I plan on making a move", Randy says. Okay I can totally tell that Randy is one of those guys that just won't leave that one girl alone because they are super obsessive.

"Don't worry about me I don't like her. I'm a player. And what do you mean by in between boyfriends?", I ask a little courious. "You seriously don't think that someone as hot and popular as her is single often do you?", says Randy. I look over at her. Of cousre how could she not be popular. She's surrounded. "No, I guess not".

I see a really dorky kid pass by this table full of boys wearing the same jackets. Suddenly a kid who looks way too old to be in high school and curly bushy hair sticks out his foot. Okay that really ticks me off because that kid tripped and his face landed in his food. "Who's that group of kids?", I ask Randy. "Black dragons. They're a group of karate students at the best dojo in seaford. You'd have to be a real fool to stand up to them".

"Well than call me a fool", is the last thing I say before I satnd up and go up to them. "Could you not do that", I tell the one with curly hair. "Are you actually standing up to me?", he asks shocked and with disbelief. "Thanks for stating the obvious for your other idiot friends. Oh and nice oufits by the way are you cheerleaders?", I say.

"Nooo! Well Ryan used to be", he said and then he stood up. "You got a prolem or something?", he asks and then does a karate move. Boy he really nows how to get peoples attention. "I didn't come over here to fight", I say as I start to walk away. Then he trows a punch at me and my karate reflexes kick in and I caught the punch. "You probably shouldn't have done that", I say with a smirk while looking at his fist.

And thats where it all begins. We fought and at some point I ended up on top of Kims table and she waved at me. Gosh she is soo pretty. I winked at her and I have to say that took some courage. Then of course I won the fight and thats when I ran out.

***End of flashback***

I don't know where I'm running but I guess I'll find out when I get there.

* * *

**Soo I did this chapter longer for you guys to enjoy so please don't hate. I hope it makes up for not updating. Sorry I have been busy with finals exams and projects cus you know it was the end of the school year but now its summer so I'm gong to update more cus I have no social life. Lol jk. But not really.**


	5. Chapter 5: I won't give up on you

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kickin it**

**So know that Kim knows Jack is a real person what do you think she'll do. Maybe nothing...but then again it is Kim we're talking about. So know I present to you...**

**Chapter:5**

* * *

I lay in my bed thinking about the crazy day its been. Wow. Jackson Brewer is an actual person. I sit up as I realize something. If Jack is real then does that mean there's a chance the other guys and the dojo are real?

A smirk appears across my face. I guess I just have to find out. So in order to that I go to the one place were I can find some answers...The dojo.

* * *

I'm sitting in the middle of nowhere. I was running and I got to the mall and now 'm sitting in an old abandoned store. I guess its going into construction since there's a whole bunch of paint and tools and a ladder. Oh and there's also that sing that says 'Warning: do not pass. Under construction'.

How did I even end up in here. Oh that's right I was running away from the cafeteria, Away form that curly haired freak. Away from crazy obsessive Randy. Away from gorgeous Kim.

I snap out of my thoughts. I can't possibly like Kim. That just goes against all my playboy rules.

I stand up and walk around the place. There's green paint. I wonder what this place is going to become once its finished. I open a door that leads to a small room which appears as if it could be an office. Suddenly I hear the door open and hear someone walk in. I look through the small creek to see who it is.

It just had to be her, Kim. I wonder what she is doing here. She looks around and she has this look on her face as if she was remembering something.

"Why did it have to end up like this?", I hear her say. She sighs. What is she talking about? Has she been here before? After a while she sits on the floor. She seems to be in deep thought and then as if giving up she sighs and rest her head against the wall.

She closes her eyes and says, "I wish thing were like before... even if it were for just one moment. I want things to go back to normal... my kind of normal. Even though I know it's never going to happen there's no harm in wishing right?". Wow it seems like something is really getting on to her. what does she mean by back to normal Her kind of normal?

After a while of sitting there with her eyes closed she shoots straight up onto her feet. "No. I won't. I won't give up on you. No matter what I have to do I will not give up on trying to get to you, finding them, and getting the dojo back. Kimberly Anne Crawford does not give up so easily", as soon as what I am assuming was a small pep talk to herself Kim ran out.

I can't help but wonder about what Kim was talking about. What does she mean by getting to you? And who are they that she is trying to find? And what dojo is she talking about? I know she takes karate but why would she care about getting a dojo back?

Gosh all this thinking is making my head hurt. After what just happened I only find out one thing. The mysterious side to Kim... just attracts me more to her and makes me want to discover more about her.

* * *

After I ran out of the dojo, or should I say ex-dojo, I went to falafel phils which surprisingly was a real place. Out of everything falafel Phil's was real, with the exception of Jack, was the only thing that was real so far.

I walk in and go up to the counter. "Hey Phil". He looks up at me with a weird face. Oh that's right! I have probably never been here before. "My names Kim", I say as I hold out my hand.

I figure it's best if he starts to know me now considering I plan on coming here more often. He takes my hand and shakes it. "So I'm looking for some guys and I think they might be regular customers here", I say and then bite my lip. "Who are they?", Phil says with that weird accent of his.

"Jerry, Milton, and Eddie", I say. "Hmm", he starts thinking. I get impatient after five seconds and half shout, "Well?". "I don't know about Jerry and Milton...", He says. I sigh and look down. "But...", when he says that my head suddenly perks up. "I know Eddie. He comes here every Wednesday with his friends. There all pretty round if you know what I mean. I guess it makes sense when you consider the fact that they're all always challenging themselves to food eating contests".

With that information I end up satisfied enough for today. "Thank you", I yell as I run out the door. Since I was running out the door and my head was turned around from yelling thanks to Phil I didn't see that someone was standing outside the door about to go in and BAM! I bumped right into that persons chest. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't look were I was going", I start. "No it's okay. I wasn't looking at were I was going", I heard him say. Oh gosh.

Out of all the people in the world why did I have to bump into him? Curse my stupidity.

* * *

**Please read!**

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed and thanks for supporting me with this story. So things are going to start getting more intense now that Kim has set her mind to finding the whole gang and bringing them back together. And who was the guy she bumped into? Was it Jack? I can't tell you. Hehe. What are they going to build in the dojo? In case you didn't notice the hint before there is green paint involved. Oh and also I need to know if any of you have watched to the beautiful you. Please tell me if you have because I am planning on making a fan fiction on it and I need to know if anybody would actually read it. So don't forget to review and tell me who you think the guy was and what they'll make of the dojo and just any thoughts and tell me what you think. Anyways bye.**

**~Jackie**


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward and hurting

**Hello my lovelies I'm very sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. It's just that my family came to visit and stuff. But anyways I present to you...**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"B-Brett", I say dumfounded and stuttering. Why am I feeling like this? I know that before I hit my head and stuff that we had a thing and also in my dream but the dream was just nothing more than a dream and in real life I have barely any memory of that.

"Hey Kim", he says with a smile. "How have you been? You know since we...". I know what he means and honestly it kind of hurts, but I'm not going to let him know that. "Well I just got out of the hospital not so long ago, so yeah", I say. He chuckles and says, "Still the old you".

"Not completely. Ever since I woke up I guess you could say that...", I think about it for a while. "...I'm a different person", with that I walk away and leave him there.

Once I get out of sight I sigh and say "Stupid!". I rest on wall and slide down as I say, "But he was my ex-boyfriend what was I supposed to say? Oh you know it hurts that you abandoned me while I was in the hospital an I just found out today after I barely woke up form a comma after months". I put my head between my knees.

"I think you got out of that pretty well", I hear a familiar voice say.

I peek out a little to see who it is. Not again.

* * *

I walk out the dojo and see Kim bump into some guy out of some place called falafel phils. Kim looks at him awkwardly a if out of all the people in the world he is the one she wanted least talk to right now. I decide to get a little closer to hear what they're saying. "How have you been? You know since we...", that guy trails of as if indicating something.

Did they use to date? Who is he? "Well I just got out of the hospital not so long ago, so yeah". Wait she was in the hospital? What happened? Is she alright? Uggh why do I care so much?

"Still the same old Kim". "Not completely. Ever since I woke up I guess you could say that...", she trails of. What does she mean by woke up? Like in the morning? I don't know but I'm pretty sure she is not just talking about having woken up as if it were a regular day. She what? Ughh all this curiosity is killing me. "...I'm a different person", she says and walks away.

Wow that is a really nice way to get out of a conversation with someone you don't want to talk to. I decide to follow Kim considering she doesn't look very good right now.

Once she gets out of sight she sigh for which I'm guessing is relief. She calls herself stupid and sits. Wow.

Then she says, "But he was my ex-boyfriend what was I supposed to say? Oh you know it hurts that you abandoned me while I was in the hospital an I just found out today after I barely woke up form a comma after months".

Whoa hold up. Ex-boyfriend? That makes total sense. It explains the things they said to each other and why it was so awkward. But she manages to play it of so cool. Wait did she say something about being in a comma? Oh that also explains some stuff. That guy is a real jerk to have abandoned her while she was in a time of need.

I finally pull myself together to say, "I think you got out of that pretty well".

She looks up at me, and looks shocked. "D-did you h-hear everything?", she asks while stuttering. Why is she so nervous? I nod.

She mummers something that I can't hear. I decide to go sit next to her. "What is there something wrong with me accidentally listening to someone's conversation with someone else and then following that person?", I say while leaning in a bit. She leans back and seems nervous.

She clears her throat and says, "More like stalking", and then chuckles. I chuckle. She has something about. She has an attitude but just not like the kind you would expect from someone like her. Its more...playful. I lean back and rest my head on the wall and she does the same.

"So why?", she asks. "Well its true that I accidentally eaves dropped, but the reason I followed you was to see if you were okay".

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You're lying. Care to explain?"

She sighs, "Well the thing is apparently I fell down the stairs and bumped my head and I was in a comma for five months..."

"And?"

"I woke up a week ago and the thing is I can barely remember anything about this past school year, but apparently Brett and I had been dating and then the accident came and he would visit me but eventually like some others he gave up on me and started dating...Lyndsey"

Wow the way she says that girls name makes me think that they don't exactly get along.

"I do remember some things and one of those is Brett. So It pretty much hurts that he wasn't there", she finishes talking.

"Well that guy is a jerk", I say trying to make her feel better. She chuckles and looks down.

Suddenly a phone which I'm guessing is hers starts to ring. She takes it out and answers. "Yes?". "Okay I'll be there right away", I hear her say. She stands up and looks at me. "I have to go my mom is calling. "That's fine', I say and stand. "I'll see you around school", I say. She smiles and walks away.

I sigh. Kim what are you doing to me?

* * *

I'm walking down the hallway and as I walk down I remember about yesterday. I suddenly blush at the thought of Jack leaning in while talking to me.

I sigh. It kind of reminds me of the old days. I'm so distracted I almost bump into the wall. If it weren't for those bright colors on that poster I would have bumped into the wall.

What kind of poster has such bright colors like those. I look at the poster on the wall.

Dance club

Meetings after school every Tuesday.

It says some other information but I don't bother reading the rest. Today is a Tuesday. Suddenly a smirk appears on my face. I know what I'm doing after school today.

* * *

I walk down the dance hall and go into a room. There's quite some people in here. Some are dancing or practicing moves and others are stretching. I start looking around hoping I can find him but unfortunately I can't see him anywhere. I walk up to the person who seems to be the in charge of the dance team and is holding a clipboard.

"Excuse me, but is Jerry Martinez part of this?", I ask. "Yes but right now...", he checks his clipboard, "He's not here".I sigh, "Well thank you". I say and walk out. I walk start making my way out of this when I hear someone go "Whooo".

I immediately turn around and start going to the place were I heard the noise coming form. I make a turn and there he is. Standing next to some other guys and talking. I can just barely make out what they're saying.

"But wait so your saying if I join your team then I can the chance of me winning is bigger?", Jerry asks someone who looks very familiar. Wait is that... The smooth?

Why is Jerry talking to him? Doesn't Jerry hate him after he stole his move? Oh that's right! It was nothing more than a dream. I keep forgetting that.

"Not bigger, but for sure. You've seen your team. They're not so great like you or us, but if you join our team... We'll make you a winner for sure. I man seriously every year you try to win but what always ends up happening?", the smooth asks. And boy I must say he sure knows how to smooth talk. "I end up losing to your team", Jerry says while looking embarrassed and looking at the floor.

"But know that we are asking you to join us you can finally win, and all you have to is teach me the Jerry", the smooth says. Oh no I know were this is going. He's going to steal Jerry's move just like in one of the adventures in my dream. I know it's not that big of a deal because jerry did end up winning, but the reason he ended up winning was because he had us. The gang. the wasabi warriors.

Now that he doesn't have us he might as well be toast. Unless...

* * *

**So I spend hours, days, and even two weeks trying to come up with good stuff for you guys and you can't even leave a review? It's not like I'm not getting views because every time I upload a new chapter I get over 60 visitors and 50 views. So please, it won't even take you more than two minutes, please write a review telling me what you think.**

**~Jackie**


	7. Chapter 7: Jelouse?

Sorry for the late chapter update. I just lost inspiration for a while but now I have more. And sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I already have another chapter ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 7

I can't belive that Jerry actually trust the smooth enough to teach him his move. I found out some more information about the dance competition. Apperantly the dance competitio this saturday at the mall. It from one to three pm. That should give me enough time to actually come up with a plan.

I really don't know what to do about this. I mean it's not like I can just walk up to him and say don't show the smooth your move becaues he's going to steal it and then ditch you. And I know this because it was part of a big dream that you and some others were in that were part of my gang in karate that I had while I was in a comma for five months.

Actually knowing Jerry he would belive that. Or it would just majorly confuse him. I sigh as I try to come up with a plan. I sigh in fustration not being able to come up with anything. "This is so tiring", I let myself say out loud.

"What is?", why is it always him. Why is he always so interested in what I think. If it all hadn't been just a dream i would have started thinking that he just likes messing with me a lot. I turn around an face him and with all the courage I have build up in me I manage to say, "Thats none of your concern so stop butting into people's buissness". And with those last words I turn around and storm of.

As I leave I feel this pain in my heart. I put my hand on chest to control. Gosh how can Jack make me feel this way even up to now when it was just all a dream?

Once I get out of sight I lean on a wall facing it and start hitting my head on it. Why am i so stupid? "I don't think you should do that." Great .

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?", I say turning around to face Jack. It's not Jack.

"Brett", I say barely a whisper.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... I thought you were someone else."

"Sorry if I disapointed you. Should I leave?", he says pointing back.

"No it's fine", I say and sit down. He comes and sits by my side and after a moment of silence he is the first to speak. "What's wrong?", he asks. Did I just hear concern in his voice? No, I must have heard wrong. Should I tell? He'll probably just think that I'm crazy.

I sigh, turn and face him, and say, "What do you know about Jerry Martinez?"

"Jerry?", he asks a bit taken back. "That goofball? Why do you want to know about him?", he asks. Did I just hear jelousy in his voice? No, it can't be. Why am I hearing so many things today. "It's just that...", what do I say now? "Do you like him?", he says and leans in a bit.

Okay I'm starting to think he really is jelouse. But why isn't he the one that fgave up on me and left me lying in a hospital bed for months? This is so confusing.

I start laughing realizing that he actually asked me if I liked Jerry. "Seriously?! Me? Like Jerry?", I laugh in between everything. "I'm guessing that's a no", he says looking away. "Of course that's a major no. I would never like Jerry Martinez", I say still giggling.

"Then what is it?", he asks getting frustrated.

"I-I can't tell you", I hesitate.

"Why?", he asks cocerned.

"I just can't, but it would relly help if you would tell me about him." He sighs and says, "Fine I'll tell you". My eyes get bright with happines. "Really?", I ask happy. "Only because your cute", he says and leans in real close and stares at me.

We are literly one or two inches apart. I don't get. He's not leaning or anything. He's just staring at me. As if studying me. My heart starts beating really fast and I feel like I shouldn't blink. I hold my breath and wait for whatever heppens next.

* * *

So hope you guys enjoy. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! Oh and next chapter will be of someone else pov. Try to guess who...you'll never guess.

~Jackie


	8. Chapter 8: Unforgotten feelings

So sorry if this is short I'm just busy trying to finish up all my summer work and stuff but this is continuing yesterdays chapter.

* * *

I can't believe what I'm doing. Kim and I are only inches apart. A little more and we would be kissing. My heart is beating so fast and suddenly I can't remember why on earth I ever gave up on Kim.

I lean back to my original place and I can tell she is nervous. Does she still...like me? no that can't be it. Why would she still have feelings for a jerk that left here alone in a hospital. "S-so uhmm... you were going to tell me about Jerry", she stutters. I really think he still likes me. But it could just be that that's what I wan't to hear.

I clear my throat and say, "Yeah, so Jerry is a major goofball. He is incredibly stupid it makes you wonder how he even passed kindergarten." We laugh and I continue speaking. "He hangs out with guys like him. They dance and are also stupid. He is really into dancing so he usually only hangs out with the kids in dance club. I really have to say that they are not good, I guess thats why smooth and his guys are always making fun of him".

"Smooth?", she asks curious.

"Yeah he's also a dancer except he's on his own team with people that can actually dance. Lately Jerry and him have been seen hanging out".

"Jerry and smooth?"

"Yeah I don't know why, but there have been rumors that smooth wants him on his team."

"Do you think he's someone that Jerry can trust?", Kim asks with a little of concern showing.

"I don't think so. And for Jerry's sake I hope he doesn't accept the offer".

"Well Jerry is too stupid to notice but how do you think anyone could possibly convince him not to", Kim says.

"I don't think anyone can...unless...", I trail of looking at the popular girls. Kim follows my eyes and then looks back at me. "Unless...?".

"Jerry has major soft spots but something like this could only be won over by a date with a girl".

"A date? Is he that desperate?"

"Not just any girl, but in fact a date with one of the most popular girls in school."

"But that's ridiculous what popular girl would want t-", Kim starts but stops as if realizing something. "I have to go. I'll see you some other time", she says standing up and running of.

I put a hand on my chest. Oh Kim. How can you still make me feel this way?

* * *

But that's ridiculous what popular girl would want t-", I cut myself of realizing that there might be someone out there. "I have to go. I'll see you some other time", I tell Brett as I stand up and run of.

This is brilliant. So far so many things from my dream and real life are very much the same. In my dream Grace had talked about Jerry bein cute a couple of times and bla bla bla. Mabey she could like him in real life too.

* * *

So there you go. FAVORITE, COMMENT, AND FOLLOW!


End file.
